Silent Treatment
by Sofh
Summary: Yami Sennen has become roomates with a boy named Atem Amun. Yami soon realizes that Atem is very strange. He never seems to speak, and he always covers up his entire body, save his face. Can Yami find out what wrong with Atem? And, if he finds out, will Yami be able to help the strange, Egyptian boy? Rated T-15 for slight mature themes! (Self harm/rape)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, all! So, I got this idea, and knew I'd forget it if I didn't start typing it. Also, welcome to my first story!

So, let's start Chapter one of Silent Treatment.

/Writing/

_Thoughts_

Also, rated T-15 for slightly mature themes

Mentions of self-harm/rape!

* * *

Yami got to his new dorm happily with his things. Supposedly, his new roommate was from Egypt! Yami's grandfather was an archaeologist who was always going to digs in Egypt, and he'd always tell Yami of his stories. Yami was fascinated with anything with Egypt, so he was whole-heartedly happy that his roomie was Egyptian. He knocked on the door. The door opened, and a pair of deep, ruby eyes was staring at him.

"H-Hi! My name's Yami Sennen. What's yours?" Yami said.

"..." the boy was silent. He moved aside, and Yami came in with his things. The boy closed the door. Yami went to his room in the dorm and started to settle in.

"That was awkward. Why didn't he say anything? I was only introducing myself," Yami muttered. The mystery boy came into the room and handed Yami a note. He then left. Yami raised an eyebrow, but he started to read the note.

/Hey.

My name's Atem Amun. Sorry about not saying anything. I just...well, I don't want to talk about it.

Just...sorry/

"Okay. So, I got a name. Good," Yami said.

* * *

Atem went into his room in the dorm and shut the door. He took out his journal and a pencil.

/Got a new roomie. My old one didn't like me. He said I was weird for never talking. He said that if I said once sentence to him, he'd stay. But, like always, I was silent. So, he got a new roommate.

Yay.

I hope this one doesn't leave me, too. They...they just don't understand.

I'm so afraid that if I talk, everything will come spilling out. No one would believe me...or care, for that matter.

It's just that Atsu...Atsu did this. He changed me into this silent monster that everyone hates.

I never want to see his smug face ever again. If I do, I'll kill myself.

At least...At least the razor in my desk drawer...helps me deal with the pain.../

Atem put down the pencil and closed his journal. He put his journal back in his secret hiding spot.

He came out of his room. Yami was sitting on the couch, going through tv channels.

"Hey. I was thinking, since we're new to each other, we order a pizza tonight," Yami said. Atem smiled and nodded. "So...you want Pepsi? Coke?" Yami asked.

"..." Atem didn't say anything.

"Here. How about this. Hold up one finger for Pepsi, Two for Coke, and Three for Sprite," Yami said. Atem thought for a moment and held up three fingers. Yami nodded.

~~Much Later That Night~~

Yami snuggled into his bed. He was just about to fall asleep, when he heard a hiss of pain come from Atem's room. He sat up and looked at the door.

"Atem?" he said. He started hearing small grunts of pain, and muffled, silent crying. Yami got out of bed. What was going on? Was someone in their dorm, attacking Atem?! He opened the door. He saw Atem come out of his room and rush to the bathroom. Yami followed, but Atem shut the door and locked it. He knocked on the door. "Atem? Are you okay?" Yami asked worriedly.

"G-G-G-Go...Go away," Yami heard. His eyes widened.

"Atem, listen. I'm worried. What's wrong?" Yami asked. Atem didn't reply. Yami sighed. He went back to his room. ~~

Atem turned on the faucet and ran his bleeding wrists under the running water. He hissed again in pain. When the water ran clean, Atem shut the water off. He bandaged his wrists, and sighed.

_Great. Just great! He almost found out! At...At least I spoke two words!_ Atem thought. He left the bathroom, and went back to his room. He got out his journal and a pencil. He opened his journal and started writing.

/I spoke! I spoke two words! I'm so proud! I'm so proud of myself!

Granted, Yami...he almost found out about my cutting.

Note to self: Only cut and clean AFTER the roommate has gone to bed. They won't find out, then.

Also, the two words I spoke...I told him to go away.

Go Away.

My first words in six years, and it's telling someone to go away.

Yami, though...He seems so nice. He's so happy-go-lucky, always positive...and he seemed genuinely worried about me!

Plus...his deep, amethyst eyes...and that voice. Ra, that voice is so beautiful...

No!

Bad!

Bad Atem!

You told yourself you wouldn't fall in love ever again.

No. You're already marked by Atsu. You're so dirty.

Besides...he wouldn't be interested in you, anyway.

Who would want to date a silent freak who cuts himself at night?

One who's been raped?

It's late. I need to go to bed, now. But...but I hope Yami doesn't remember about tonight.

I don't want to answer any questions.

I don't want to say anything ever again./

* * *

So. What do this so far?

I only own my OCs and the plot. I don't own Yugioh!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! Welcome to chapter 2 of Silent Treatment.

This one will be slightly longer! Woo!

/Writing/

_Thoughts_

* * *

When Atem left his room in the morning, Yami was waiting for him on the couch.

"You spoke last night," Yami said. Atem only nodded. He got out a notepad and grabbed a pencil. He sat beside Yami.

/Do you hate me?/ Atem wrote. He showed it to Yami.

"What?! No! Why would I hate you?!" Yami exclaimed.

/My old roommate did. He hated me, because I never spoke. He called me a silent freak./ Atem wrote. He showed it to Yami.

"I don't think you're a freak, Atem. My last roommate never shut his mouth, so this is an upgrade to me. Sure, you being siilent is different, but, I don't mind it," Yami said. Atem's eyes lit up.

/You're the first to say that to me/ Atem wrote.

"How long has it been since you last spoke? Before last night," Yami added.

/Six years/ Atem wrote. Yami's eyes widened.

"Six years?! Why? What happened?" Yami asked.

/I don't...I don't want to talk about it. Too much pain/ Atem wrote.

"What happened last night? I heard you crying softly, and I heard grunts of pain," Yami said.

/You...You don't need to know right now. It's not important/ Atem wrote.

"It is important, Atem. You were crying. You were in pain. What happened?" Yami asked.

/YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!/ Atem wrote. He stood up and went back to his room.

"Atem...," Yami said softly. ~~

Atem flopped onto his bed.

_He doesn't need to know that I cut. He doesn't need to know! If he knows, then he'll call me a freak for sure,_ Atem thought. There was a knock on his door.

"Atem? Hey, it's time for classes" Yami said, "Will you be late?"

/No. Just give me a moment to change/ Atem scribbled on a peice of paper. He slid it under the door.

"Alright. I'll wait right here," Yami said. Atem got off his bed, and stipped off his pjs. He got dressed in dark jeans, black shoes, and a long-sleeved, black turtleneck. He grabbed his backpack and opened his door.

"Let's go," Yami smiled. Atem nodded.

_Why is he wearing a turtleneck? It's still September. It isn't turtleneck weather yet,_ Yami thought.

_Why, Atsu? Why was I your target? I always ask, and am never answered,_ Atem thought.

~Flashback~

"Atsu, please. Let me go. This isn't funny!" Atem yelled, trying to break free from the rope that bound his limbs tightly.

"Funny? Of course it isn't funny. But, it is fun. For me, of course. This is a new game we're playing. You enjoyed the last one, didn't you?" Atsu asked.

"No! I didn't!" Atem exclaimed.

"Good," Atsu smirked. He uncurled his whip, and started walking towards Atem. Atem's eyes widened.

"Someone save me!" Atem yelled.

"Save you?! Save you?! No one would want to!" Atsu yelled. He whipped Atem in the chest, causing said boy to cry out in pain. Atsu kept whipping Atem, showing no signs of stopping anythime soon.

"I thought you loved me!" Atem yelled through his tears. Hiis clothes were ripped and dyed red with blood. Atsu stopped whipping him.

"Well, you thought wrong," Atsu growled. He shoved Atem to the ground, and placed his foot on Atem's head. He pressed down, and Atem screamed in pain...

~End Flashback~

"Atem...! Hey, Atem!" Yami said, shaking him. Atem broke out of his thoughts and memories, and looked at Yami. "Hey, are you okay? You spaced out. I thought you were going to either fall over or run into a wall," Yami said.

"S-S-S-Sorry..." Atem said softly.

"You spoke again!" Yami said happily. Atem shook his head and ran into the classroom. Yami followed.

* * *

Atem finished his homework and put it away.

_Yami's still out. Maybe...Maybe I could go and burn myself real quick before he gets back. Yeah, I know the there are matches in the kitchen,_ Atem thought. He went to the kitchen and started to search for the matches. Just when he found them, however, he heard the door open.

"Ate. I'm back!" Yami called.

'Darn it! Stupid matches! Why'd you take too long to find!' Atem thought. He quickly put the matches in his jean pocket. Yami came into the kitchen.

"There you are! Were you about to start cooking dinner?" Yami asked. Atem nodded. "What's for dinner? Maybe I can help," Yami said. Atem opened the pantry, looked around, and pulled out a package of spaghetti. "Oh! Spaghetti?! My grandfather taught me how to make his home-made spaghetti sauce. You've got to try it," Yami said. He got out a pot. "Now, do we have ground beef, mushrooms, tomatoes, and mozzarella cheese?" Yami asked. Atem nodded. He gestured to the refrigerator. Yami went into the fridge and got out the needed items. "Trust me. It's delicious," Yami said. Atem smiled a bit and nodded.

Atem got out a pot and filled it with water. He put it on the stove and turned it to medium heat. Yami got out a pan, and put in the raw ground beef. He turned it the medium heat, and let it sit. He got out a large knife, and was shocked to see it so sharp. Usually, the ones he used were slightly dull and not very sharp.

"Why is this so sharp?" Yami asked. Atem's heart started to race.

'H-He's going to find out!' his thoughts screamed.

"Huh. Must be new, right?" Yami said. Atem nodded, silently sighing in relief.

A while later, the water was boiling, and the ground beef was browned to perfection. Atem stared at the boiling water.

~Flashback~

"Aah!"

"Like it?" Atsu smirked, tossing away the bucket.

"Wh-Why?" Atem said softly.

"Why? Because scalding hot water is perfect for you!" Atsu said cheerily. He turned and picked up another bucket of the scalding liquid.

"N-No...Not again...! Please!" Atem begged.

"I think this burning water will melt the patheticness right out of you!" Atsu yelled, tossing the water onto Atem, making him cry out in pain again.

~End Flashback~

"Hey...! Stop that!" Yami cried. The next thing Atem knew, Yami had him pinned against the wall, away from the stove. "You spaced out again. Your hands were headed straight to the boiling water. If I hadn't pulled you away, you would've really hurt yourself," Yami said. Atem looked at the floor. "It's okay, Atem. I don't know why...I don't know why you're spacing out today, but I promise...I promise I'll help you somehow," Yami said. Atem looked up..

"H-H-Help...me?" he said.

"Yes. I'm right here, Atem. We can talk, or you can write me a note, anything," Yami said. Atem smiled. Yami smiled. "Now, let's get back to dinner, shall we?" Yami said. Atem nodded.

It was now about 11:30. Yami was fast asleep. Atem, though, was still wide awake. He came back from the bathroom with fresh bandages on his wrists. He sat at his desk, got out his journal and a pencil.

/I had two flashbacks today. Yami broke me out of the trances, though. The second one...I almost burned my hands with that boiling water, just like Atsu did six years ago.

Yami says he wants to help me. He wants to, but how do I tell him?

Also, he keeps making me speak! I hate it! I hate talking!

Words are uncomfortable in my mouth. They're like some food that I hate, but I keep on eating it for some reason.

Sorry. Help. Me.

My three new words.

Why do I keep on talking? I don't want to anymore, but Yami...

Yami cares.

He seems to care about me.

Why though?

Why does he care...when I'm pathetic and weak?/

* * *

End chapter two! So. What'd you all think?

ANONYMOUS REVEIWS ACCEPTED!


	3. Chapter 3

Let's just jump right into Chapter 3!

/Writing/

_Thinking_

* * *

/It's been a week since the whole dinner incident.

I'm still afraid to tell about Atsu. I swear, wherever that d****e is, he's watching me.

He's waiting for me to slip up, and tell what happened.

I've been having more flashbacks, too. It's so odd. Ever since Yami became my roommate, I've been having flashbacks.

Maybe...no.

That's stupid.

Yami probably doesn't even know who Atsu is.

I need to stop thinking that Yami is working for Atsu, trying to draw me out so he can strike...

On another note, I may need to stop cutting altogether. Or just stop going as deep as I have been.

I've almost passed out twice. Yami sometimes wakes up when I'm cleaning my wrists.

I know he's worried, but, I just can't tell him.

And, if I don't cut deep, I don't feel it. I need to feel pain.

I'm a horrid monster that needs to be tortured until his eventual death.

Oh. I've also been talking more.

I...I don't know why. I can't stop it, sometimes.

Yami asks questions. He wants answers.

But, I won't say anything more than one to two words.

If I say any more than that, then I'm so afraid he'll find out about everything.../

Atem put away his journal and the pencil. He took out the matches from his desk drawer, and lit one. He stared at the flame. Yami came into the room.

"Hey, Atem you want t- Stop!" Yami cried. He quickly blew out the match before the flame hit the back of Atem's hand.

"Why?" Atem asked.

"You're asking me why?! Why were you about to burn yourself?" Yami asked. Atem didn't look at Yami. "Atem, what's going on? I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me," Yami said. Yami placed his hands on Atem's shoulders. Atem looked up at Yami. Unshed tears were in his eyes. Atem's eyes widened when Yami pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm right here, Atem. Please. Tell me what's going on," Yami said softly.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." Atem said softly. Yami hugged Atem tighter.

"You don't have to be sorry. You don't have to be," Yami said softly.

* * *

Atem was taking notes silently in class. As he did, though, another memory resurfaced.

~Flashback~

Atsu grabbed a handful of Atem's hair. Atem whimpered.

"What's wrong, Temmy? Afraid of what's next?" Atsu asked. Atem nodded. Atsu smirked, and lifted Atem by his hair, causing said boy to cry out in pain. "You ready for your next punishment?" Atsu asked.

"Please...! Stop!" Atem begged.

"Never! You need to learn your place after what you did," Atsu growled.

"Atsu, please. It won't happen again, I swear!" Atem cried.

"Well now, swearing to never do it again doesn't erase the fact that you still did it to begin with," Atsu said, "And now, you need to face your punishment!" Atsu yelled. He started to slam Atem's head into the wall. Ater a few slams, blood started to appear on the wall. Atem had fallen unconscious, as well.

_Someone...save me from this torment..._

~End Flashback~

Atem's head was about to hit the desk when he felt his head hit something soft. Atem opened his eyes. The classroom was empty. His head was now on Yami's chest.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked softly. Atem looked up at Yami. "Class ended. I saw you had spaced out. You were banging your head on your desk pretty forcefully. Not even the teacher could get through to you. I told her to let me handle it," Yami said.

"A...burden...?" Atem asked.

"Are you a burden?" Yami asked. Atem nodded. "No. No, you aren't. You are not a burden to me at all," Yami said.

"Thank...you..." Atem said, smiling softly.

"You're welcome, Atem," Yami said, holding the boy close.

'So, I'm not a burden to him. That's good' Atem thought. He was alone in the dorm again. Yami had stayed behind to talk to a few friends. Atem got up. He went to the kitchen, and got out the huge knife Yami had used when they were making the spaghetti. 'At least I cleaned this before he used it' Atem thought. He carried it back to his room. He started to scrape away at the skin an his wrists, ignoring the extreme pain his was in.

* * *

"Atem! I'm back!" Yami called, coming into the dorm. When no one appeared, Yami rose an eyebrow.

'That's odd. Usually, when I say that I'm back, he usually comes out here' Yami thought. He began to search the dorm, calling out Atem's name. He stopped at Atem's door. Behind it, he heard very soft breathing. Too soft. He opened the door, and gasped.

Atem was unconscious on the floor.

The kitchen knife was clenched tightly in one hand.

And blood was pooling on the floor from Atem's wrists.

"ATEM!"

* * *

R&amp;R!


	4. Chapter 4

I'll post this, but all I ask for is one favor: One review. At least. Please?

/Writing/

'Thinking'

* * *

~Yami POV~

Blood.

Too much blood.

Too much of Atem's blood.

His hand clenching that knife so tightly. As if, he needed that knife to survive.

Why did he...?

The knife. That's why it was so sharp.

He was cutting himself.

I couldn't keep standing there. I had to do something. Atem might die if I didn't!

I rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the bandages. I ran back and wrapped Atem's wrists tightly.

"Why...? Why did you do this?" I asked softly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the journal Atem was always writing in.

'Should I...? No, he doesn't want me to read it. Yet, it might explain why he did this...' I thought. I grabbed Atem's journal, and picked him up bridal-style.

I'm going to help you, Atem.

I care too much about you to let you die!

* * *

~Normal POV~

In the waiting room at the hospital, Yami opened Atem's journal, and started to read.

/So. I decided to start writing in here, since I'm too terrified to tell my parents.

Atsu abuses me when we're alone.

Around my parents, he's perfect. He's an angel. But I know the truth.

Behind that angel-like face is a devil bent on my misfortune.../

Yami gasped softly. He skipped a few pages.

/Atsu's gone too far, now.

He says that if I tell anyone that he abuses me, he'll force me to watch as he kills my parents.

I'm so terrified.

How...How do I get out of this trap?/

'It's just pages and pages on this Atsu person...' Yami thought. He skipped ahead some more.

/So, I've finally moved from Egypt to Japan.

Atsu can't hurt me anymore.

I've started going to college, now. My roommate is a girl named Anzu Mazaki.

I don't like her, though.

Something about her is...off/

Yami made a face. He hadn't liked Anzu either. SHe had always been bugging him, trying to go out with him. But, he never even liked her to be friends.

/Aznu caught me cutting myself. She started to laugh, and said something I knew she would.

'Is this what Atsu brought you to? Poor little Temmy!'

I KNEW SHE WAS WORKING FOR ATSU!

Why, Atsu! Just because you can't get to me, doesn't mean you send out your little 'minions' to do your dirty work!/

"She worked for that guy?! Oh Aem..." Yami said softly.

/I asked for a new roommate. He's coming today.

Headmaster said his name was Hirito Honda.

Does he work for Atsu as well?/

/I've stopped talking.

Honda said my voice was 'annoying as f***'.

I stopped talking to make him happy.

Must.

Make.

Him.

Happy./

"Oh, Atem. You should've cared about yourself instead of him..." Yami said softly.

/I'm falling in love with Honda.

I have to stop, though.

Must nip it in the bud.

Atsu owns me.

He always will./

"No, Atem. Atsu never owned you. You own yourself," Yami skipped some more.

/Honda wants a new roommate. He says I'm too quiet.

Headmaster said my new roommate is a boy named Yami Sennen.

Will he hate me?

Does he work for Atsu?

Will he also call me a silent freak, like Honda?

I have to keep silent, though.

If my voice is annoying, why let people hear it?/

"Atem..." Yami breathed softly. A doctor came into the room.

"Anyone here for Atem Amun?" he called out. Yami closed the journal.

"Me," he said. He walked over. "Atem. Is he okay?" Yami asked.

"Well, in terms of living, yes. He's fine. But, we ran some tests and looked him over. The poor boy. He has whipmarks on his chest, forming a letter A, a name is carved deep into his chest, just above the A, and he..." the doctor broke off.

"What was the name?" Yami asked.

"Atsu," the doctor said.

"What's the last thing? Please...tell me," Yami said.

"Atem Amun...he's been raped."

* * *

Just one review, you guys. Please? At least one!


	5. Chapter 5

You guys are the lifeblood of my fanfictions. I hope you know that!

/Writing/

'Thinking'

* * *

~Atem POV~

Black.

Black nothingness is what I'm floating in. I don't want to wake up. If I do, then I have keep on living.

Stupid doctors.

Why wouldn't they just let me die?

_"No! You can't die, Temmy! Not yet!"_

I know that voice. That voice is one I've not heard in so long. Ever since Atsu stole his life away.

_"You can't die yet, Temmy. You promised that you'd live for me!"_

But, life is so painful. Death is a sweet dream in my life.

_"Stop it! Stop it, Temmy! I saw who brought you here, to save your life!"_

Who? Who did it?

_"Yami did it, Temmy. He cares about you. He really does, Temmy."_

N-No. No one...no one cares about me.

"_Yami does. Temmy, he also...he read your journal. He wanted to know why you cut yourself. Temmy, you need to tell him the full story!"_

I don't want to. He'll laugh.

_"No, he won't,"_

Heh. Getting lectured by an eight year old.

"_Temmy!"_

Oh, okay. Okay. I'll talk with Yami.

_"Actually talk, too. He likes your voice,"_

He...He does?

_"Yes. Will you please, Temmy? Talk to him. Tell him the whole story. About Atsu. About me,"_

I miss you and Mom and Dad.

_"We miss you too, Temmy. But you promised. You promised that you'd live for me. Please do, Temmy. Tell me about everything when it's your time. Now is not it. Please keep living, Temmy,"_

I will.

_"I gotta go, Temmy. Bye,"_

Bye...Heba...

* * *

~Normal POV~

A few hours later, Atem's eyes fluttered open.

"Atem!" Yami exclaimed.

"Thank...you. Thank you, for saving me," Atem said.

"You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. Please, don't ever scare me like that again," Yami said, hugging Atem. Atem hugged back.

"Yami...," Atem said softly.

"I know we've only known each other for about a week, Atem, but I care so much about you, Atem," Yami said.

"How? How can you when I've been so silent and ignored you so much," Atem said.

"I care about you, because...I read your journal, alright. You've been through so much. So much heartbreak and abuse. I want to show you that there are people who will care about you, Atem," Yami said.

"Yami...," Atem breathed.

"Everything's going to be okay, Atem. I promise you," Yami said.

"Th-Thank you," Atem said softly.

"You're welcome, Atem," Yami said.

* * *

Three weeks.

It had been three weeks since Atem had been in the hospital.

Yami had kept a close eye on Atem. He never went to bed until Atem was asleep, and he had moved every sharp object in the dorm to a different place.

One night, Atem shut his door, and opened his closet. Inside was his small shrine to his little brother.

A picture of him, a picture of him and Atem, one of his favorite outfits, and a few of his personal belongings and toys.

"I promise you, Heba. I'll tell you all about Yami when I get to you someday. Thank you...for opening my eyes," Atem said softly.

He never noticed that Yami had cracked the door open, and was looking in.

* * *

Woo! New chappie!

But, again. You guys are the lifeblood of this fanfic. DON'T LET IT DIIIIIIIEEEEEE!

BTW, Heba's story is coming up soon! I have it all written out. I just hope you guys like it :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hai!

New chapter, go!

* * *

Yami leaned into the room.

"Who is that?" he said softly. Atem whirled arounnd. His eyes widened, and he quickly shut the closet.

"Why? Why are you in here? I wanted some privacy!" Atem yelled.

"I...I just-"

"Just get out," Atem interrupted Yami.

"Atem, listen. You've been acting a bit weird ever since we got back from the hospital, and I have a feeling it has to deal with that boy I saw in those pictures. What's going on?" Yami asked.

_'Tell him about me'_

Heba's words rang in Atem's head. He didn't want to. It still hurt too much.

"Heba...," Atem said softly.

"Heba?" Yami asked.

"That's his name. The boy in the pictures. He was my little brother," Atem said, sitting on his bed.

"Was? What happened to him?" Yami asked, sitting beside Atem.

"His life was stolen away by a monster," Atem choked out.

"A monster...?" Yami questioned.

"Atsu! Atsu killed him!" Atem yelled. Yami's eyes widened.

"H-How?" Yami asked.

"I...He wants me to tell you his story, so I will," Atem said. Yami nodded.

"My little brother, Heba Amun, was only 8 years oold when his life was stolen aaway. It happened because I was foolish. I was planning to flee Egypt with Heba. We were both in danger because of Atsu. After the fatal car accident that killed our parents, we were all that we had left. One day, however, Atsu found out about my plans. He had come over one day, and had started whipping me furiously, telling me I didn't have his permission to leave Egypt. To leave him. In the midst of the whipping, Heba came in the room. Atsu stopped. I made the mistake of making eye contact with Heba. I saw a mixture of fear and shock in his eyes. Looking up, I saw Atsu glaring at Heba. Atsu left the house quickly. Heba ran to my side, and we held each other tightly. I knew something was going to happen to him, but I didn't know what. Later that night, I heard him scream. Rushing to Heba's room, I was grabbed by two of Atsu's 'friends'. A pair of twins named Akiro and Kurai. Atsu was holding Heba. I begged him to let Heba go, and he could do anything he wanted to me. But he only smirked. I heard Heba scream my name, and then a sickening crack. He had broken Heba's neck. After that, he tossed Heba's lifeless body to the side, as if it were nothing. He and the twins soon left. If hadn't been a fool, Heba'd still be alive," Atem told softly.

"Atem...," Yami said softly. He enveloped Atem in a large hug. Atem started to sob into Yami.

"It's all my fault!" Atem sobbed.

"Shh. Shh. No it's not. It's not your fault. It's Atsu's. It always was Atsu's fault," Yami cooed, gently rubbing circles into Yami's back.

"Yami, I'm so sorry. Even though you said I wasn't, I feel like such a burden to you. I know I am. I kn-"

"Hey, hey, hey. Shh. You are not a burden to me, Atem. I promise. I would never, ever lie to you," Yami cooed, holding Atem closer. Atem sniffled. He clung to Yami's shirt tightly. Yami started to hum softly and rock back and forth slowly. Atem soon fell asleep.

* * *

When Atem woke up, he realized that he and Yami had moved. He was laying across the couch, his head in Yami's lap, and Yami was running his fingers through Atem's hair, watching TV quietly. Atem's stomach growled, and Yami looked down.

"You're awake," he smiled. Atem nodded. "Hungry?" Yami chuckled.

"Y-Yeah," Atem said sheepishly. He sat up, and Yami stood.

"I'll be back. Feel free to switch the channel if you like," Yami said, heading to the kitchen. Atem ;picked up the TV remote and started to channel surf. He stopped on a channel featuring anime. Yami soon came back with two bowls of chips.

"Do you like Kill la Kill?" Atem asked, taking a bowl from Yami.

"Like it? I love Kill la Kill. Ryuko's my favorite," Yami said.

"Same," Atem giggled. He leaned on Yami and the two watched the episode together.

"Do you like any of the zElite Four at all?" Yami asked.

"Houka, Nonon, and Gamagoori," Atem said.

"Only Houka and Gamagoori for me," Yami shrugged.

"Why don't you like Nonon?" Atem asked.

"I just don't. She never really appealed to me, is all," Yami said.

~That Night~

As Atem fell asleep, he thought of Yami.

'Maybe...maybe I am in love with him...' he thought.

~Somewhere in the air~

A teen was typing away on a laptop, smirking slightly. He sat back in his seat, still typing. The teen looked at his traveling companions. The teen had short, jet black hair and green eyes. His companions were identical twins. Both had light blond hair and ice blue eyes.

"Well, boys. I found him," the boy smirked.

"Where is he, Atsu?" one of the twins asked.

"Tokyo University. Dorm number 253, roomate is Yami Sennen," Atsu said.

"Dang. Everything we need," the other twin said.

"We have to thank Anzu, don't we, Akiro, Kurai?" Atsu said. The two nodded.

'You're mine, Atem. You'll never escape me no matter where you go!' Atsu thought.

* * *

RUN ATEEEEEEEEEM!

New character next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Onto Chapter 7! Woo! I was wondering, how long so you guys think I should make this story?

* * *

Atem was awoken at 3 a.m. by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Atem, listen. I''m so sorry! I just had to!" a feminine voice said. Atem groaned.

"Liel. Whatever you f***ed up, can it wait? It's really late here in Japan" Atem yawned.

"This is important!" Liel snapped.

"What is it?" Atem yawned again.

"Atsu's coming for you," Liel said. Atem shot up in his bed, wide awake.

"Wh-What?!" he exclaimed.

"Atsu's coming for you, and it's all my fault! H-He came into my house. He threatened to kill me if I didn't tell him where you where. I was petrified, so I just blurted out that you were in Tokyo. Next thing I know, he has three plane tickets to Tokyo," Liel explained.

"Th-Three?" Atem paled.

"Atsu's bringing the twins," Liel said.

"L-Liel. C-Can I call you back?" Atem asked.

"Wh-Why?" Liel asked. Instead of answering, Atem hung up. He grabbed his pillow and screamed into it.

'H-He's coming back! He's coming back! I thought I was done with him!' Atem's thoughts screamed. He screamed into the pillow again. Yami soon came into the dorm.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Yami asked, yawning. He turned on the lights in the room.

"H-He's...he's coming back. He's coming for me," Atem said, starting to rock back and forth, hugging the pillow close. Yami gave a Atem a confused look.

"Who's coming?" Yami asked.

"My cousin, Liel. She...Atsu threatened to kill her if she didn't tell him where I was. I'm dead. He's going to drag me back to Egypt and kill me! I know it!" Attem cried. Yami's eyes widened. He sat beside Atem and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so scared, Yami...," Atem whimpered.

"Shh. Shh. I'm right here," Yami cooed. He removed the pillow from in between him and Atem, and held Atem closer. Yami ran his fingers through Atem's hair. "Just calm down, Atem. It'll be okay," Yami cooed.

"H-How? How will it be okay? H-He's very strong, Yami. He's going to kill me, I know it. He'll make me suffer for leaving him," Atem whimpered pathetically.

"Shh. Shh. Don't you worry. I don't care how strong he is. I'll protect you, Atem," Yami vowed.

"Y-Yami, you wouldn't stand a chance against him. He'll kill you, too," Atem said.

"Well, then, at least I'll die protecting someone I love," Yami said. Atem gasped.

"L-Love?" Atem said. Yami gently cupped Atem's cheeks.

"Yes. I love you, Atem. I really do. I want to help you and understand you more," Yami said.

"Y-Yami...," Atem breathed.

"I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything...," Yami said, looking away.

"Yami, I'm not mad. I'm...happy," Atem said. Yami turned his head back to Atem. "I..I love you, too. I was just too afraid to say anything," Atem said.

"A-Atem...," Yami said softly. The two's faces got closer and closer to each other, and their lips connected. Yami held Atem closer, as if he would never let Atem go.

'I'll give him all of the protection and love he needs. I'll stay by his side, no matter what,' Yami thought. The two gently broke the kiss.

"I love you, Yami," Atem breathed.

"I love you, too, Atem," Yami said, "Now, let's get back to sleep. It's very late." Atem and Yami laid down on Atem's bed, Atem's head resting on Yami's chest. Atem and Yami soon fell asleep.

* * *

When Yami woke up, he glanced at the clock. It was now around 9:00 a.m. Yami gently shook Atem. Atem woke up.

"Morning, Yami," Atem yawned.

"Morning, Atem," Yami said, kissing Atem's head. Atem purred softly. The two sat up. "What do you want for breakfast?" Yami asked.

"R-Riceballs," Atem said, blushing lightly. Yami chuckled and got out of bed.

"Alright. We'll make Riceballs for breakfast," he said. Atem got out of bed. He and Yami went to the kitchen. As the rice was cooking, Atem called Liel back.

"Liel, I'm sorry I hung up on you," Atem said.

"It's alright, Atem. Ever since you did, I've been working on something that will help you," Liel said.

"What is it?" Atem asked.

"Liquid Lava Crystals. A double dosage of LLC kills a person. The only cure for LLC is the exact opposite, Liquid Ice Crystals. I won't be making any of those. Atsu, for all the he** he put you through, it's what he deserves," Liel said.

"Liel...thank you," Atem said.

"Your welcome, Atem. I'll send you a double dosage of it, once I'm done," Liel said. He hung up. Atem came to Yami's side, and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, resting his head on Yami's shoulder.

"Well, hello to you, too," Yami chuckled. Atem nuzzled Yami, making Yami purr.

"I love you," Atem said.

"I love you, too," Yami said.

* * *

As soon as the plane landed, Akiro, Kurai, and Atsu got off the plane.

"Now, we're off to Tokyo University to get him back," Atsu smirked. The twins smirked.

"Don't forget to let us have some fun," Akiro said.

"Don't worry. I'll let you two have your fun. You two can have his roommate, Yami. Fair?" Atsu asked.

"Fair" Kurai smirked.

* * *

R&amp;R!

Also, the creation of Liquid Lava Crystals and Liquid Ice Crystals are mine! MY SCIENCE! Also, Liel is my oc. I only own her, LLC, LIC, and the plot of this story, and my other ocs xD


	8. Chapter 8

Let's go with Chapter 8!

For Those who were confused with the introduction of Liel last chapter: Atsu and the twins first got Atem's location from her, and then they went to Anzu with the specifics.

Also, very surprising things this chapter!

* * *

After breakfast, Atem and Yami were on the ouch, watching Kill la Kill again. Atem's head was in Yami's lap, and he was playing with Atem's hair.

"Yami...?" Atem said.

"What is it?" Yami asked, looking down at Atem.

"How do you plan to fight Atsu? From everything I know, he'll play dirty. He'll use anything to his advantage," Atem said, sitting up.

"Well then, I will, too," Yami said.

"But what about when he comes! You don't know when, I don't know when! What if he strikes when we're both asleep!" Atem exlaimed.

"Then that's a chance I'm willing to take," Yami said.

"Yami...," Atem breathed. Yami gently cupped Atem's cheeks.

"You need to stop worrying and calm down, Atem. Like you said, we don't know when he's coming. It ould be today, tomorrow, a week, a month, heck, even a year. We don't know," Yami said.

"But I'm so afraid, Yami. I'm so afraid. He's the one who made me cut myself. Who brought me to the point of self harming!" Atem said. Yami put his arms around Atem's waist and pulled him close.

"Shh. Shh. Yes. I know he's the one who did that. But, just think. Atem, if he hadn't done what he did, you and I would have never met. So, in a way, we can thank him for introducing us," Yami said.

"I...I guess you're right," Atem said. Yami kissed Atem's head.

"So, do you think you can calm down? For me, Atem?" Yami asked softly.

"Yes...for you," Atem said softly.

* * *

Atsu and the twins arrived at the dorm. Anzu was waiting for them outside of the school.

"So, what can you give us?" Atsu asked.

"Well, right now, they're both in the dorm. I'll take you to the Headmaster. Say you're a friend of Atem's, and need a dorm key. While you're doing that, I'll get Yami out of the dorm.

"Take him to a place the twins can access quickly," Atsu said.

"Atsu promised us that we could get him," Akiro said.

"I'll make sure to pay you for your work," Atsu said.

"How much?" Kurai asked.

"Hm. Well, I want to get out of here. I want to go to America to be a dancer," Anzu said.

"Done. I'll pay for your flight, and give you money for...apartment or house?" Atsu asked.

"Apartment," Anzu said.

"Alright. I'll give you enough money for rent for a while," Atsu said. Anzu nodded. Atsu turned to the twins. "Remind me to contact Isis," he said. The twins nodded.

"Now, let's go," Anzu smirked.

* * *

Atsu walked into the Headmaster's office. The Headmaster looked up.

"Are you...Headmaster Dartz?" Atsu asked.

"Yes, I am. May I ask who you are?" Dartz asked.

"Yes. I'm Atsu Adio. One of my friends, his name is Atem Amun, he wanted me to come visit him, so I wanted to surprise him today," Atsu smiled.

"Ah, I see. I'm glad one of Atem's friends has come by. He's always seemed so lonely. Do you need a key to his room?" Dartz asked.

"Yes, please. See, I don't want him to know I'm here yet. I think he was thinking I'd come, like, next week or something," Atsu said.

"Ah, yes. Let me find the key, now," Dartz said, starting to look through his desk. After he found a spare key, he handed it to Atsu. "Please tell Atem I said hello," Dartz smiled.

"I will. And thank you!" Atsu smiled. He left the office. Once the door closed, he smirked. ~~

"Go, Miho! Go get Yami! Tell him you need help on your sciene project. If you do this, I'll split the money I get with you," Anzu said.

"A-Alright," Miho said. She went up to Yami and Atem's dorm room, and knocked on the door. Luckily, it was Yami who answered.

"Oh, hey Miho. Can I help you?" Yami asked.

"Y-Yes. I need help on my science project. Will you please come with me?" Miho asked.

"Who is it?" Atem called.

"It's Miho! She needs my help on her science project. I'll be gone for a bit, alright? Remember what I told you!" Yami called bak.

"I-I will!" Atem called back. Yami left the dorm, and shut the door.

"Let's go," Yami smiled. He followed Miho, completely oblivious to Anzu.

* * *

Atsu smirked, going up to the door. He put the key in, and opened the door. He heard the shower on in the dorm. He smirked. Looking through the dorm, he found Atem's room and went in. He sat on the bed, and waited. After a while, Atem came into his room, a towel wrapped around his waist, and one draped around his neck, looking up, he instantly froze.

"Y-Y-You...!" He said. Atsu got up, and casually walked past Atem, and shut the door of the room, locking it.

"Hello there, Atem. Miss me?"

* * *

So. What'd you think!

R&amp;R please! You guys are the reason why I write! Without support, this fic would've never reached chapter 8!


	9. Chapter 9

I know, I know. Quick to update, right?

OH WELL! I like this story, and I've been waiting for this chapter in particular to be typed xD

Also, the Cliffie last chapter? Yeah, I've had that planned since the beginning xD

Let's go! Chapter 9! I choose you!

* * *

~Atem POV~

No.

Please no.

PLEASE NO!

"What's wrong? Lose you voice?" Atsu asks.

"Why. Why are you here?" I ask, not facing him.

"Oh, Temmy. Isn't it obvious? To take you home, of course," Atsu says.

"I live here," I say, knowing he didn't mean what he said.

"No, Temmy. You live in Egypt. Chained up. In my basement," Atsu says. I shiver, knowing that's what he wants to do to me.

"No, I don't. I'm not going back to you. I have someone new. Someone better," I say.

"What?! Are you cheating on me?! How could you!" he exclaims in mock surprise.

"I'm not cheating on you. I broke up with you after you killed my brother," I say bravely, although on the inside, I'm shaking like a jackhammer.

"Oh yes. That little nuisance. You should be happy he's gone! He was worthless!" Atsu says.

Okay! That tears it!

I whip around, and throw a punch at Atsu, but my fist stops right in front of his face.

What?

Trying with my other hand, it happens again.

Why can't I punch him?

"Silly Temmy. This proves it. You can't hurt me, because you know I'll retaliate, and easily overpower you," Atsu says.

He's right.

I can't hurt him, and I'm trapped in here with him.

Oh Ra. I'm screwed.

* * *

~Normal POV~

"Is...this the place where you're working on your science project?" Yami asked, when he and Miho had stopped in front of the janitor's closet.

"W-Well, I just need you to go in there, and grab some rope. It's for my science project, you see," Miho said.

"Ah, okay," Yami said. He opened the door, and four hands reached out, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him in. Yami's eyes widened. The door closed, and he was engulfed in darkness. He heard the door lock.

"Wh-Who's there?!" Yami called out, backing against the door. When no one answered, Yami felt around for the doorknob, but he felt a hand on it.

"So nice of you to join us," A voice said right next to him, making him jump.

"Yes. It's so nice to finally meet you," another said.

"Wh-Who are you?" Yami asked. The light turned on, and Yami was face to face with the twins.

"Our names are Akiro and Kurai," they said in unison. Yami paled.

"A-Akiro...and Kurai?! That means...!" Yami exclaimed. The twins smirked.

"Yes. Little Atem is now alone with Atsu. And there's nothing you can do to help him," Akiro said.

"Y-Yes, I can still help him," Yami said.

"Not when you're all tied up," Kurai said.

"I'm not tied up," Yami said. The twins raised the coil of rope, and smirked.

* * *

"My, my. Isn't this a familiar scene?" Atsu smirked. Atem's wrists were tied together tightly with a long-sleeved shirt, and his ankles were tied together with jeans. A ripped-off long sleeve was being used s a gag on Atem. He was in the corner of his room like this, and Atsu was over him, his smirk growing.

"I'll admit, I'd rather it be rope, but I had to improvise. Anyway, with you like this, I'm free to do anything I want to you. You're vulnerable. I could kill you in a second, like this," Atsu said. Atem's eyes widened, and he whimpered. "Don't worry. I won't. Yet. You're coming home, first. Don't worry, though. Your little friend is coming, too. He's going to belong to Akiro and Kurai. You'll both live together, but the twins can come in any time and do anything they want to him," Atsu said.

No...Please don't hurt Yami... Atem thought.

"Alright. Your silence is infuriating me," Atsu said. He pulled off the gag, and untied Atem. Kneeling to his level, he forcefully kissed Atem's lips. Atem, however, didn't kiss back. Once Atsu broke the kiss, he stood. Rifling through Atem's closet and drawers, he tossed a pair of boxers, a black tank top, and jeans at Atem.

"Get dressed. Now!" Atsu yelled. Atem quickly got dressed. Atsu smirked. Atem stood, his head hung submissively. Atsu wrapped his arms around Atem.

"Poor, sweet Atem. Don't you worry, baby. We'll be home soon. We'll be having fun like the old days. Won't that be good?" Atsu asked. When when Atem didn't respond, Atsu growled. Atem flinched. "Won't. That. be. Good?" Atsu repeated.

"Y-Yes...Master," Atem choked out.

* * *

Yami struggled to break out of the rope that tied his limbs together.

"We already tested the rope," Akiro said.

"You can't break it," Kurai said. Yami glared at the twins.

"Untie me!" Yami yelled.

"Bad pet! Pets aren't suppose to demand things from their masters! They're supposed to obey without question!" Kurai said, slapping Yami.

"Pet? Master?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Oh! We forgot to tell you, didn't we? You're coming back to Egypt with us as our pet! Don't worry, though. Silly little Atem will be coming with us, as Atsu's pet, though," The twins said.

"Atem's much stronger, now. He won't go willingly! He's changed!" Yami yelled.

"You'd be surprised. Atem will bend to Atsu's will, no matter what. Atsu still has a large influence over Atem," Akiro said. Just then, Kurai's phone rang. He put it on speaker.

"What's up?" he asked.

_"I've got him. Meet me outside the school with your pet,"_ Atsu said.

"No. Atem...," Yami said softly.

"Got it! Do you have their plane tickets ready?" Akiro asked.

_"Yep,"_ Atsu said.

"Alright. We'll see you in five," Kurai said. The two hung up, and the twins smirked at Yami.

"Now, we'll untie you as long as you follow some guidelines," Akiro said.

"What are they?" Yami asked.

"One, you refer to us as Masters. Two, except for public setting, you are to crawl on your hands and knees like the dog you are, and three, you follow our every command. Do these three things, and we'll untie you so we can go," Kurai said. For a while, Yami was silent. He didn't want to comply. He didn't want to give up his freedom. But like this, his hands were tied. Literally. Also, Atem was captured by Atsu. Again. He needed to be near him. He had to be close to him.

"I'll do it," Yami said.

* * *

Well! Slightly longer than a normal chapter! Oh well!

Poor Yami and Atem, though! T_T

Also, I need a LITTLE bit of help. I'm going to be bringing in a new OC soon. His name is Shin no Yami. If this name is familiar, that is because PharaohsThrone-chan has given me permission to use her OC in my stories.

YES! I PM'd her, we talked about it, and I got her permission. Don't believe me? PM her and ask her if you don't.

Anyway, Shin's going to be on Atem's side, but I'm not exactly sure how to have him help Atem.

Please please _please_ help me with this!

Until Chapter 10! On Friday or Saturday, most likely.

In other news, MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL IS AROUND THE CORNER!

YAAAS!

On May 20th, I will be a FREE WOMAN!

HOWEVER! One day in early June, I will be taking the SAT. God help me.

Also, I'll finally be a senior in high school.

So, while my summer is fast approaching, I'm terrified of becoming a senior.

One more year until college.

Five more years until I'm on my own, facing the world.

I DON'T WANNA GROW UP! I WANNA BE LITTLE AGAIN!

On the plus side, I've started learning how to drive, too xD

Okay, this Author's note is getting a little long, now xD

See you Friday/Saturday!


	10. Chapter 10

Heyo!

I told y'all Friday or Saturday, so here you all are!

Also, the reveiws I got for last chapter, Feel for Yami, too! Temmy ain't the only one in danger!

I love all my reveiwers! All flames will be used to make hot cocoa for the GOOD people!

Also, this chapter will be a BIT different than normal chapters!

* * *

~Yami POV~

It's been about 45 minutes, and now, all five of us are on a plane headed to Cairo.

Atem refuses to make eye contact with me, but I see the tear stains on his cheeks.

I finally get it.

He's _ashamed_ of himself.

He's _ashamed_ that he gave up so easily.

Luckily, it's not a private jet, so we can't be tied up or anything. I turn to Atem, and put my hands on his shoulders. He finally looks up into my eyes, and all I see in his eyes are fear and shame.

"Atem, listen to me. You don't have to be ashamed, alright?" I say.

"Why? Why don't I have to be? I gave in so easily, Yami. I thought I was so much stronger than this," Atem says.

"Hey, It's okay, Atem. Mental strength doesn't happen in a few hours or overnight. With a past like yours,It'll take much longer," I say.

"I wanted to be stronger than him, though. I really did, Yami. I thought that, if I kept thinking of you, of us, I could do it, but when he came in, my past came up, and I-"

"Hey. Hey. Calm down, Atem. It's okay. I promise," I interrupt. Those three are looking at us now, but I don't care. I wrap my arms around Atem tightly, and pull him close to me. I feel his arms wrap around me, and he melts into me. I see the twins and Atsu give me a dirty look, but again, I don't care. Atem needed this. Atem needed me.

~Later~

~Atem POV~

It's taken us sixteen hours, but we're here in Cairo.

The place where I was born.

The place where I know I'll die.

Atsu's going to kill me here, and kill Yami here.

Well, no.

The twins. Those vile twins will kill Yami.

But they'll torture us relentlessly, until they get bored.

I'm so terrified. Terrified of what Atsu will do.

All three of them saw Yami and I hug on the plane. I know it.

Atsu and the twins lead us to a large house. It's fairly late here in Cairo, so the twins take Yami into a room, and shut the door. Atsu takes me into a room and shuts the door.

He pushes me onto the bed. My heartbeat quickens.

He's going to rape me again, isn't he?

But, he doesnt.

Instead, he only removes his shirt, and gets into bed. He puts his arms around me tightly, and pulls me close.

"For now, sleep. For that hug, you'll be punished tomorrow," he says in my ear.

I close my eyes, and soon fall into a dreamless sleep.

~The Next Morning~

~Yami POV~

When I woke up, I was tied to the bed. The twins had stripped me down to my boxers. I blush, feeling very exposed.

"Goodie!"

"You're awake!"

I look over to the twins.

"Yeah, Atsu already got started. Just listen!" They oven the door, and my heart almost stops at what hear.

I hear Atem's moans, cries, and screams. I hear him begging for Atsu to stop, and then a slap.

"Atem...," I say softly. They close the door.

"Now, what shall we start with?" they ask me. I'm silent. I can't answer this. I know whatever I pick, it's going to hurt.

Tremendously.

~Atem POV~

Tied to this bed here, I'm receiving my punishment for the hug yesterday.

It hurts so much.

I can barely move, and the day's only just begun.

There's going to be more than this, I know it.

"A-Atsu-"

*Slap*

"What did I tell you to call me?!" Atsu yells.

Oh. Right.

I'm not allowed to call him Atsu to his face.

I have to call him what he is to me.

My Master.

"I...I'm sorry, M-Master," I say softly.

"Good boy, Pet. I won't punish you for calling me my name, because you know better now, don't you?" Atsu asks.

"Yes, Master," I say.

"Now. It's time for your favorite game," Atsu smiles. I pale.

The scalding hot water.

It's going to happen again.

~Somewhere is Egypt~

Shin opened the door to Liel's lab.

"Dang. It's a little warm in here, don't you think?" he asked.

"Hush! I need to make these LLC for Atem," Liel said.

"Atem? I hope you don't plan on sending those to him. He already arrived in Egypt. Last night," Shin said.

"What?! That soon?!" Liel exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm worried, too," Shin said.

"Shin. You and I have a new mission, now," Liel said.

"What is it?" Shin asked.

"Kill Atsu, Akiro, and Kurai"

* * *

So! What did you think!

I'm so unoriginal T_T.

All I have for torture is rape, whipping, beating someone's head against a wall, and scalding them with hot water.

Meh, I need more idea. Please help me!

Until when I get bored and update this! xD


	11. Chapter 11

Heyo!

Soooo, yeah. I'm bored, so I thought I'd update this.

As a sidenote, I am now very afraid of my reveiwers from last chapter. I'm never asking you guys for anything ever again xD

* * *

Atsu came out of the bathroom with a bucket of scalding hot water. Atem trembled.

"Aw. Is little Temmy scared?" Atsu pouted. Atem didn't say anything. He was too afraid of saying something wrong, and upsetting Atsu more. "We're going to play a little game. I'm going to ask you some questions. If I don't like your answer, them I'll use this. If I like your answer, you'll be fine. Understand?" Atsu asked. Atem nodded. "Alright. Question one. Do you still love me?" Atsu asked.

"No," Atem said bravely. Atsu dipped a rag in the water, and threw it onto Atem's bare chest. Atem tensed in pain, but didn't cry out. He had had enough. He couldn't keep submitting to Atsu.

"Why don't you still love me?" Atsu asked.

"Because I love someone who's far more better than you. Someone who doesn't abuse me. Someone who actually loves me back," Atem spat. Atsu poured some of the water onto Atem. Atem gripped the bedsheets tightly in pain, but still didn't cry out. Atsu growled.

"Why aren't you crying out in pain?!" he yelled.

"Because I'm not submitting to you anymore, Atsu. I've had enough," Atem said.

"Oh, so Temmy has a backbone, now? No matter, I'll wear you down again," Atsu said.

"No, you won't" Atem growled.

"Where did this attitude come from? Just a little while ago, you were willing to comply with everything I said. Where did this sudden backbone come from?" Atsu asked.

"From your first question, that's where. When you asked that, I knew I didn't love you anymore. You could've changed, Atsu. You had the chance to get me back, but now, it seems that my misfortune makes you happy. No matter what it is, you thrive off of me being miserable. I'm done bending to your will!" Atem yelled. Atsu started to laugh, throwing Atem off-guard.

"You think I _want_ to change?! Why should I?! I'm not scared of you, Atem! I _never_ loved you, even when I asked you out! I saw how pathetic you were, and how you were so desperate for love. So, I jumped on that chance. I just had to act like I cared for a while, so I could gain your trust. Why do you think I showered you with love, affection, and gifts when we were only first dating?! I needed your trust before I started to drag you down," Atsu said. Atem's eyes widened.

"Y-You...You never loved me...?" he said softly.

"Nope. Not even for a second," Atsu smirked. Atem's blood ran cold.

Never.

Atsu had _never_ loved him.

While he, on the other hand, had _always_ loved him.

He had given his time, his love and affection, his attention.

And all Atsu had done was use him. Use him for his own pleasure, faking everything.

"Now, I'm going to punish you for your attitude. I actually haven't tested this, yet. So, you're going to be my little guinea pig," Atsu smirked. He grabbed a pair of handcuffs, two ankle cuffs, and pulled Atem out of bed.

"Wh-Where are you taking me?" Atem asked, not even fighting Atsu.

"For this fun, we're going to a room where it's all set up for you," Atsu smirked.

* * *

~Atsu POV~

It's been about two hours since I chained Atem to the wooden table, and let the water drip on him.

He didn't fight me when I chained him to it.

He didn't fight when I started the water drops.

He didn't even protest when I left the room.

Maybe...Maybe I was a little too harsh with him.

I lied to him, just so he would stop opposing me.

I did love him at first.

I honestly did.

When we were first dating, I loved him with my whole heart. Whenever I was away from him, my heart ached, and I wanted to be near him again.

But then, I started to abuse him.

I don't even remember how it all got started, even.

One day, we were playfully nudging each other. I guess I nudged him too hard, though, because he fell to the ground. I helped him up, but hi had a skinned knee. I apologized so many times for it, and he accepted my apologies.

But then, it had gotten worse.

I became _obsessed_ with hurting him, belittling him.

And I had stopped apologizing for the things I did.

I wanted him to feel pain. To feel alone.

I caused the accident that killed his parents, but he still had that little brother of his. Heba.

Heba was a ray of sunshine. I loved him like he was my little brother. But, he was too close to Atem.

So I had called up Akiro and Kurai, and I had them hold Atem back, while I killed Heba.

I walked back into the room I had Atem in.

Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and I could hear him silently begging for Yami to save him. He was twitching every few seconds as well. I felt something inside of me well up. I raced over to Atem, and I quickly shut off the water drops. Tears welled in my eyes. Atem didn't even seem to notice that I shut the water drops off.

...

Why did I let it get this bad?

* * *

~Normal POV~

"What's wrong, 'Ami?"

"Don't you like it?"

Yami continued to vomit up the wet dog food that the twins had forced him to eat.

He knew, however, that this was most likely heaven compared to what Atem was going through.

Atem.

He had heard Atsu take him out of the other room hours ago, and hadn't heard anything else.

For all he knew, Atem could be dead. He soon finished vomiting up the dog food.

'Note to self. Tell Yugi to stop feeding our dog this sh**' Yami thought.

"Ugh. So messy," Akiro sighed.

"Clean that up, pet. Now," Kurai snapped.

"And how to expect me to clean this up?" Yami retorted.

"Eat it," the twins smirked.

* * *

~Liel POV~

Finally.

Finally!

After three days, I've finally finished the LLC.

I've made six batches of them.

And that was hard.

Getting the water was no trouble. The trouble was finding the lava crystals and lava.

But, luckily, my dear little Shin-bin collects lava crystals, and I had a small bit of lava left over from when I was studying its properties.

I filled three syringes with two doses each of the LLC.

It's time.

It's time to find my cousin and his boyfriend.

And kill Atsu, Akiro, and Kurai.

* * *

So! We finally see Atsu's secret side!

Who would like next chapter to be a backstory of Atem and Akiro's relationship?

Review either 'Backstory!' or 'Yes!' or 'Why did Atsu start becoming such an absolute a**' if you want the backstory chapter! (You don't have to censor a** if you don't want too, though)


	12. Chapter 12

Okay! So, this is a backstory chapter for Atsu.

No 'actual' story development here. BUT!

This chapter is all about Atsu. Why he abused Atem.

The next chapter, Chapter 13, is the backstory for the twins.

THEN in Chapter 14, we go back to the actual story, okay?

One More thing! This is all in Atsu's POV.

Let's get started.

* * *

I was the youngest of five children.

I have two older sisters, and two older brothers.

My older sisters, Anya and Anju, were identical twins. I could almost never tell them apart, the only difference was that Anya was always nice to me, and Anju wasn't.

Next, came my brother, Manic*. Manic loved to tease me and joke around. He was always getting reprimanded my Anju, though, because he was a bit of a klepto.

After Manic, there was Ain. Ain was like Anju. He was always mean to me.

And then there's me.

My mom and dad never seemed happy that I was around. One night, I had heard them talking. They were talking about me. I heard mom say that I had ruined the 'balance' of the family, three females, three males. With me, that made four males, and I was the odd one out.

After I heard that, I did everything I could to make them happy. I did dishes, cleaned the house, set the table, anything to make them happy.

Once I started school, I always tried my best, working hard to get perfect marks in everything to make my parents proud, and, it actually worked for a while. Every perfect mark I brought home, my parents praised me happily. For a while, everything was perfect.

That is, until Anju and Anya both caught severe colds. All focus went to making them better, but I still tried my hardest in school.

In the end, only Anya survived. Anju's last words to me, I'll never forget them.

"I'm sorry I was always mean to you. Please, forgive me, Atsu."

I had always forgiven her. Just as she gave her final breaths, I told her that, and she died with a small smile on her face.

Anju's passing had affected us all. We had all changed ever since. Anya worked harder, Ain stopped being mean to me, and Manic stopped being a klepto.

Me? I worked twice as hard to please my parents. To make them happy. When I started middle school, the work was getting much harder, and my parents started expecting me to bring home perfect marks. When I starting bringing home anything other than perfect marks, though, that's when my abuse started.

At first it was just because of my grades, but it slowly grew into something more.

Every time I messed up on something, they beat me. I mostly found shelter hiding behind Manic and Ain. Whenever a beating ended, they were there to nurse my wounds and just be by my side.

Through the years, Anya had grown cold and distant to everyone. When she was old enough, she left home and went to college in England. After about two years, we got a letter from her, saying she had met the perfect guy, a guy named Bakura. Her and Bakura grew really close, and once Anya finished college, a few months later, we got an invitation to her and Bakura's wedding. Of course, we went. We met Bakura, who was really nice to all of us. We stayed in England for a week before heading home.

When I started high school is when I first met Atem.

I was first drawn to him, because he was the only one eating lunch alone. When I asked if I could sit with him, he seemed shocked, and nodded. Atem and I ate lunch together every day, and we soon became best friends.

Atem had told me that I was the first friend he had ever had, save his cousin, Liel and her boyfrind, Shin.

In sophomore year, we started dating. We showered each other with love and affection, and I wanted nothing but to be with him.

But, I envied him.

Sure, I had older brothers to hide behind, but I wanted someone to protect, and Atem had that.

A little brother named Heba.

Atem also had loving parents who never hurt him. Shortly after I started to envy him, I met Akiro and Kurai. We started talking, and became fast friends. I continued to tell them day after day that I envied Atem so much for what he had. They told me my solution was simple.

Drag him down.

They said that they'd help me with it, and I agreed.

One day, we waited until I recognized Atem's parents' car going down the street. The twins and I nodded to each other, and we spilled the water onto the road. We caused a bigger accident than we had hoped. We made it look like an accident, though, and pretented to be shocked witnesses.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the two people who I wanted dead, were.

Now, Atem only had Heba.

The twins said eliminating his parents wasn't enough. And I agreed with them.

I wanted Atem to feel the pain I had felt for years.

Once while we were walking home, we were playfully nudging each other. I purposely shoved him too hard, though, and acted like it was an accident, apologizing several times for his skinned knee. He told me it was no big deal, as he and Liel often wrestled, and he had gotten worse injuries from her.

"It's funny. You'd never think she'd be good at wrestling, because she wants to be a scientist, but when she met Shin, he started teaching her how to wrestle, and we wrestled. She can almost beat me, now. Almost," he had said.

After learning that, Atem and I began wrestling for fun. I have to admit, it was fun. I had an amazing time, and we were always laughing by the end of it.

But then, he still had Heba.

I told Akiro and Kurai, and they agreed. They told me to start abusing him, and once he had been dragged down enough, we'd kill Heba.

I started to take our wrestling matches to new levels, purposely hurting him, and not apologizing. After six months, I called the twins, and told them it was time to kill Heba.

When I looked at Atem that night, after I had snapped Heba's neck, those tears in his eyes, his heartbroken expression...

It made me want to turn back time and erase everything I had done to him.

But I couldn't.

After sophomore year ended, Atem left the country. I hadn't known where he went, but I wanted to know. I went to Liel's house, threatening to kill her if I didn't didn't get his location.

Now, looking at him like this, I want to take everything back. I realize now, I should've never told the twins anything. I should've just told Atem how I felt, and we would've worked through it together.

I just want to take everything back.

"I'm so sorry, Atem. I should've never let it get this bad. I never wanted to do any of this to you," I say softly, holding the still-twitching, but Asleep, Atem in my arms, my voice think with sadness.

"I'm so sorry, Atem. I just want everything to go back to the way it was when we fisrt started dating. It's all my fault."

* * *

*Because I love Sonic Underground. Manic was my favorite character. He topped over Sonia.

That's this chapter's question. If you've seen Sonic Underground, who was your favorite? Sonic, Sonia, or Manic?

Also, guess where this quote came from, and who said it in SU, and get free virtual cake!:

"I long for my children, but I have to wait. To act too soon could seal their fate"

Anywho, Chapter 13 is the backstory for Akiro and Kurai. You'll see why they're so sadistic and horrid.


	13. Chapter 13

I get bored, I update xD.

Oh! Shulkie-chan has a surprise for you!

I'm writing a book! An actual book!

I'm calling it A Vampire's Heartbeat.

Oh, and the nickname: Guys, you don't have to be formal with me. Just call me Shulkie or Shulkie-chan.

Now. Let's learn more about our favorite twins, shall we?

Akiro

**Kurai**

* * *

Kurai and I...well, where should I start?

We've always been together. I was born five minutes before Kurai, so I guell that makes me the 'older' brother, so to speak.

We were born in Japan, but when Kurai and I turned ten, we moved to Egypt. When we moved there, the flu was sweeping the entire country. I didn't catch it, but Kurai did. Big time. All of us were worried about him. I was afraid that he would die. That I wouldn't have a brother. But, he managed to pull through.

* * *

**When I had gotten sick after we moved, Akiro was like a servant, getting me anything I needed or just being there, not caring if he would get sick. There were times when I had felt like the sickness was too much. I didn't want to fight it anymore. But, what made me continue fighting it was Akiro's heartbroken expressions. I knew I had to fight it off. For the both of us.**

**We were a very close family. With there only being four of us, it was easy. Akiro and I had very close bonds with our parents, and they helped us whenever we needed it most.**

**When we started fifth grade, though, everyone was cold and distant to us. We didn't know why, though, until we realized it was because of our looks. We weren't Egyptian, and we were ignored because of it.**

**Then, the bullying started.**

* * *

What I hated most of the bullying? You think it would be that in general. But, no. What I hated most is that Kurai got the brunt of it, because he looked more childish than I did. Multiple times a day, even on the days we didn't have school, Kurai and I hid somewhere, and just sat and held each other tightly. I got used to waking up in the middle of the night to comfort Kurai, who'd wake himself up by crying so much. Then, one day, the bullying stopped completely for me. I didn't know why, though. That is, until I noticed that Kurai started to avoid me. He didn't talk to me, never looked at me, and at night, he'd sleep in the guest room in our house. After about a month of this, I came home before Kurai from school, went to the guest room, and saw dried blood stains on the sheets, and it was clear that the pillowcase had become went many times. It finally hit me, then.

Kurai was taking all of the bullying. He hadn't wanted me to suffer, so he just subjected himself to it all. I started to cry, holding the pillow close. About fifteen minutes later, Kurai had come in, and I looked at him.

"I know," I said softly. His eyes had widened, but I got up, walked to him, and hugged him gently. "You don't have to do this, Kurai. I don't mind getting bullied. What I mind is that you've been getting hurt more and more, and haven't told me," I said.

"I didn't want you getting hurt anymore, 'Kiro," Kurai said softly.

"I know, Kurai. But, you don't have to act like the older one. You can act like yourself. I don't mind the bullying, just as long as you're okay" I said softly. Kurai sniffled and nodded, and we hugged.

* * *

**For 7th grade, we moved back to Japan. I guess mom and did didn't like us getting bullied. There is where I met him.**

**Yami Sennen.**

**Yami and I got along really well, and he loved the fact that I had a twin. After just a month, Yami and I started dating. We always hung out together, had laughs, shared secrets and likes and dislikes. We were together for two years, when we moved again back to Egypt. It tore my heart to be separated from Yami, but Yami promised that he'd never forget about me, and that the long-distance would work.**

**And it did...for a while.**

**We sent each other love letters, and tokens of our affections. Then, his letters stopped coming, as did his packages. I wrote him many times, but never got a reply. I knew that it had ended, and I cried for a solid two days.**

**I had really thought Yami and I had something. We did so much together, and he had broken up with me after promising the long-distance would work.**

**I started to hate him.**

**All of the feelings I had for him started to turn to hate. Every time I heard his name, I wanted to spit. I burned all of the photos I had of us. To vent my anger, I wrote out my feelings onto paper, and then burned it.**

**I never wanted to see his face ever again.**

* * *

When Yami had more or less broke up with Kurai, I was angry at him instantly.

Yami had helped Kurai adjust back to Japan. Whenever Kurai had struggled with something, and I couldn't help, Yami was there.

I comforted Kurai when Yami broke up with him. I told him thatt Yami wasn't worth it. That he'd find someone much better than Yami. Someone who'd treat him better.

Someone...like me.

Of course, I didn't tell him that last bit. We were brothers. It was wrong to love him like that, but I couldn't help it. I loved my twin brother. I loved him with my entire heart.

Once Kurai had gotten over Yami, I finally told him.

Akiro told me that after he had let Yami out of his mind, he had started thinking the same thing.

So, we started dating, in a sense.

I made Kurai feel both empowered and protected. I comforted him when he needed it. I nursed his wounds when he got them, and we've been together ever since.

When we started high school, about six months in, we met Atsu.

Atsu always complained to us of how much he envied his boyfriend, because he had loving parents and someone to protect.

So, we told him what to do: Eliminate the envious reasons.

We told him to show his boyfriend that he was superior. That he had gone through so much pain.

Amazingly, our plans worked.

Granted, Atem moved away in the middle of sophomore year, but Atsu didn't seem that interested, anyway.

After all those years had passed, and we tracked down Atem so Atsu could get out his feelings again, that's when Kurai and I located Yami again, and my feelings of anger boiled up again.

* * *

**When we found Yami again, the way we broke up came back. I felt my anger rise. When we confronted him in that closet, I grew even angrier that he had forgotten us.**

**He was having he** to pay now.**

**I looked at Yami, who was now vomiting for a third time after we've forced him to eat his own vomit. Fed up with the game, I forcefully dragged him onto the bed again. I handcuffed his wrists to the headboard.**

**"Now, Yami. We're going to have some fun~" I purred, smirking at his eyes widening in fear.**

* * *

Yay! Chapter over! xD

Okay, next chapter will have story progress. I promise.

Question of the chapter: If you've played Xenoblade Chronicles/watched Chuggaaconroy's Let's Play of it, who is your favorite pairing froom it?

Me? I ship ReynxShulk.

Be prepared for ReynxShulk stories coming up. Just saying xD.


	14. Chapter 14

Heyo! Welcome to Chapter 14!

I'M ON SUMMAH BREAK, B*****S!

So, expect more updates coming out!

* * *

When Atem woke up, he realized he wasn't strapped to the wooden board anymore. No more water was dripping on his forehead.

What he did notice, however, and that Atsu was holding his tightly.

The man that had never loved him. Ever.

"Atem...? You're awake," Atsu smiled softly.

"I...I'm sorry I was always a burden on you, Atsu. Had I known that you never loved me-"

"I lied, Atem. I lied. Everything I did to you was a complete lie!" Atsu cried. Atem's eyes widened.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Atem asked.

"I was jealous of you, Atem. I was jealous. I'm the youngest of five children, and my parents abused me. I was jealous that you had loving parents, and a little sibling. I never told you, and it was a mistake. The twins were the ones who told me to do everything to you, Atem" Atsu started to sob.

"How can I believe you? How do I know those aren't crocodile tears, and you're lying to me right now?" Atem spat, tears welling in his eyes.

"Would someone who's lying do this?" Atsu sniffled, kissing Atem passionately. Atem's eyes widened, but he soon melted into the kiss, and started kissing back, wrapping his arms around Atsu. When the two ended the kiss, Atem looked away.

"Atsu...we can't go back to the way we were. So much has changed," Atem said.

"I know that, baby, but we can still work it out," Atsu said.

"Atsu. I'm already dating someone. I can't betray Yami like that," Atem said.

"Atem. Please. Give me another chance," Atsu begged.

"I'm sorry, Atsu. I just can't," Atem said softly.

* * *

Liel and Shin walked towards the outskirts of town. Liel was carrying a small purse, containing the lethal double-dosages of LLC.

"Those three devils will pay for taking them. I can only imagine the horrid things the've been subjected to," Liel spat.

"Liel. You go after Atsu. I'll go after the twins," Shin said.

"Shin. At first, I thought you were going to tell me to calm down," Liel said.

"Why would I? I'm on par with you, babe. After you told me everything the twins and Atsu did, you have every right to be this pissed with them," Shin said.

"And this is why I love you," Liel said. The two stopped walking, noticing a large house. They heard screams coming from inside. Liel's eyes narrowed. She opened her purse. Shin took two of the syringes, and Liel took out the last one.

"Let's go!" Shin said. The two ran towards the house, and burst through the front door.

* * *

Kurai paused whipping Yami. Yami curled up tightly.

'No! I mustn't be cowardly! Atem might be dead! Even if he isn't, I have to be strong. For him' Yami thought. He slowly uncurled.

"Did you hear that, Akiro?" Kurai asked.

"Yeah. Someone uninvited is here," Akiro said.

"Should we go look and see who it is?" Kurai asked. Just then, the door to the room was kicked open. The three looked over at the doorway. Shin was smirking.

"Hello there, Akiro. Kurai. Are you two ready to depart on your flight to Hell?" he asked, his smirk growing.

* * *

Liel raced through the house, looking for Atem and Atsu.

"Where are they?! Where are they?!" She mused to herself. Then, she heard two voices arguing.

"How many times must I tell you! I'm not betraying Yami and getting back together with you!"

"But I'm so much better than him!"

"Says the man who abused me just because he was jealous of what I had, and didn't even tell me."

"Just shut up, Atem!"

Liel raced down the basement steps. Atsu and Atem both turned their heads to her.

"Liel!" Atem said happily.

"Atem. Move. This is between me and him," Liel said, glaring at Atsu. Atem moved away from Atsu. Liel raised her syring.

"Let's go, then, Liel," Atsu said.

* * *

Okay, so, kinda short. Oh well :/

I've just started a job at the great McDonald's, so yeah.

Also, this fanfic is coming to a close. A threeshot will be uploaded soon. No spoilers on what it is, just saying it involves Fullmetal Alchemist, and old anime I used to indulge all my time in, but then, one day, my phone rang.

Yu-Gi-Oh, my ex, was on the line.

"You and I, Shulkie. We dated for a short time," he had said.

"I know. It's just, I was confused, and I was I...I was seeing Soul Eater behind your back. I couldn't keep it up, so that's why I broke up with you," I had said.

"I know. How did it work out with Soul Eater?" he had asked.

"We broke up. I moved on after a year, when Fullmetal Alchemist moved into the neighborhood. We started hanging out, and dated for a long time. His twin brother, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, him, and I went on dates and had a blast. But now, I've broken up with them, too," I said.

"Then come back to me, Shulk's Monado. I promise, we'll make it work. I've forgiven you for seeing Soul Eater. I just want you back. Will you give me another chance?" he asked.

"Yes, Yu-Gi-Oh. I will," I said with a smile on my face.

And Yu-Gi-Oh and I have been together ever since xD.

Okay, I want to read some funny reviews, so readers, I challenge you: Take the anime you are currently indulged in now, and make a sort of phone call regarding past animes like I did xD.

Let's see what you can come up with xD.

Until Chapter 15!


	15. Chapter 15

Wassup peoples of Earth?

Ready for this chapter? Not much longer on this fic, actually. Next chapter is the epilogue.

Now, Let's get started! Oh! also, game of the chapter! If you've EVER watched Pokemon Chronicles (Which, I did when I was younger. I loved it to death, man) Find the subtle dialogue reference from the show. I'll give you hints:

Hint one: Is already given. Look at dialogue.

Hint two: The reference comes from the Title Sequence of Pokemon Chronicles.

Find the reference, and I'll give you a free virtual cookie!

* * *

"What are you doing here, Shinjiro?" Akiro scoffed.

"I'm here to personally send you and your brother to hell," Shin said.

"You really are stupid, aren't you? There's two of us, and one of you," Kurai smirked. Yami painfully got up from the bed, and limped to Shin's side.

"No. He's not alone. I'm fighting with him," Yami said.

"Yami. Are you sure?" Shin asked. When Yami nodded, Shin handed him one of the syringes.

"Let's do this," Yami said, glaring at the twins.

* * *

Liel wiped the swat off her forehead.

"You're pretty good, Atsu," she said.

"Same to you, Liel," Atsu said. Atem was watching the two fight, and he couldn't take it anymore, standing there, doing nothing. As the two started to fight again, Atem rushed over to Liel, and grabbed the syringe. The two immediately froze.

"I've been on the sidelines long enough," Atem said.

"Atem, give me the syringe back," Liel said.

"No. I need to do this," Atem said. Looking into his eyes, Liel understood. She nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Atsu was still staring at Atem. Using this as an advandage, Liel launched herself at Atsu, pinning him to the ground. Atsu strugged to get up. Atem bent down, and held the syringe near Atsu's neck.

"Atem..." Atsu said softly, stopping his struggling.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this, Atsu. But, I want you to know one thing," Atem said.

"What?" Atsu asked.

"I forgive you," Atem said, plunging the syringe into Atsu's neck, and pressing down, allowing the LLC to enter Atsu's body. He pulled the syringe out, and stood. Liel stood. Atsu started to sceam in absolute pain. It felt as if actual fire was running through his entire body. He reached out to Atem, as he and Liel left the room.

* * *

The twins froze, hearing Atsu's screams.

"They did it..." Kurai said softly.

"They killed him," Akiro said.

"NOW!" Shin yelled. He and Yami ran at the twins, shoving the syringes into Akiro and Kurai's shoulders. The twins screamed in pain as the LLC swam through their bodies. Shin and Yami left the room, and shut the door.

* * *

The four met in the front of the house.

"What will you two do now?" Liel asked.

"We're going back to Japan, to finish school," Atem said. Shin and Liel nodded.

"Oh, Yami. I need you to know something," Liel said.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"Break my cousin's heart, I'll make a triple dosage for you," Liel said. Yami's face paled. Atem laughed, and he lightly punched Liel's arm.

"On the other hand, I want to thank you. You gave me my cousin back," Liel said, hugging Atem.

"Liel!" Atem groaned, his face going pink in slight embarassment. The four laughed. Yami pulled Atem out of Liel's hug, and held him close, kissing his forehead.

"I love you, Atem Amun," Yami said softly.

"I love you too, Yami Sennen," Atem said. The two's lips connected. Liel and Shin smiled, and held hands, quietly walking away.

~Back in Japan, 3 months later~

Atem and Yami sat back in their seats, holding their diplomas.

"It's crazy. Without you, Shin, or Liel, I never would've gotten here," Atem said softly.

"Come on, you know that's not true," Yami said.

"Yes, it is. You remember how silent, and stuck in the past I was. I most likely wouldn't be alive, had it not been for you and my ousin, and Shin," Atem said, "You three saved me from my past, and without you, D don't know what would've happened."

"Atem..." Yami breathed.

"It's true," Atem said.

"And with that, I'd like to personally congratulate all of our graduates. Congratulations!" Dartz said. The graduates stood up, and everyone cheered. Atem and Yami hugged each other tightly.

"Thank you, Yami. For helping me," Atem said.

"You're welcome" Yami smiled. The two kissed happily.

* * *

Aaaaaand, next chapter is the epilogue! I really hope you guys enjoyed this wild ride. Now, As I am updating this tonight, you will also get two new cute little fluffs!

I don't know I should make a sequel or not. I'll let you guys decide. Epilogue or Sequel?

Welp, keep an eye out for my new stories! See you guys then!


	16. Sequel!

Hey guys!

So, Sequel won! It will be posted soon! Honest!

It's called Shouting at You.

Because, remember:

_Just because you're done with the past, doesn't mean the past is done with you..._


End file.
